


Words Are Always Not Enough

by coldrust



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: 100 writing prompt challenge, M/M, More tags to follow, prompt me on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from the 100 writing prompts challenge. Feel free to prompt me at my tumblr @itscoldrust





	1. Will/Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed.

100\. Challenge (Hannibal/Will)

 

The fireplace had been lit to chase away the cold from their home. It was late with snow falling outside.

Will was seated on the carpet in front of the couch, sleep-dumb but very determined. He had with him a carving knife and an incredibly large squash.

Hannibal had himself perched on the couch when Will came in, flopping down on the floor and staring into space.

“It’s already November.”

Will looked over his shoulder, his lips drawing up in the corners, “I told you I was up to the challenge.”

Hannibal sipped on his coffee. It was starting to get cold.

Soon, the room was filled with hollow squishy noises. Will went to town with making himself a Jack-o-Lantern.

A few weeks ago, before Halloween, Hannibal made a side comment about the lack of vegetables around their cabin. It had been months after the fall and taking care of themselves and their identities had been demanding. The situation made them neglect some aspects of their living situation.

Will had made mention that he was an expert with carving.

The sounds ended making Hannibal look at Will’s work. The coffee almost made an appearance on the carpeting. The squash was gruesomely mutilated, leaving a gaping hole in the middle.

“Oh well, there’s always next year, right? Hannibal?” Will turned to face him.

Hannibal had a hand on his face, stifling his laughter. His tummy betrayed him, moving along his laughter. He was starting to become more emotionally open in Will’s presence.

Will left the knife inside the mess and crawled towards the man. “How dare you laugh at me?”

“I wasn’t laughing. I merely enjoyed your efforts.”

“So much for living up to the challenge.”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s untamed curls. “There’s always next year.”

Will looked back at his failed attempt of carving before barking out a laugh, “I think once is enough.”


	2. Basic Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias guessed right.

99\. Guess (Basic Chickens)

Elias was right. There was someone in their compound, bustling about around midnight. The unknown figure had visited since last week and had terrorized Elias’ rest time. It was incredibly rude to interrupt one’s sleep. Highly unforgivable.

That was why Elias stalked the corridor of the sanatorium late in the evening, bringing with him a large rolling pin (he stole it from the Mayor’s daughter apparently). With careful steps, he tiptoed his way outside until he was well hidden behind some crates near the cages.

The compound was only lit by a single lamp post by the driveway, bulb yellow and eerie. Elias fussed over the chickens hobbling over his feet, “Get away! This is my place,” he whispered, chasing the chickens away. 

A crackle made Elias stiffen. The nightly visitor had arrived. The rolling pin was now held above his head.

Crack.

Crack.

Crick.

Elias jumped out. Running towards the noise, he started beating his rolling pin against the dark figure. 

“Ow! Ow! Hey--ack! Stop it! Hey! Fuck!” 

“You are intruding my property! How dare you! I am highly armed, surrender or you’ll be sorry! Very sorry!” 

“Wait! Jesus, just a minute, will you?”

The beating ceased. The figure staggered towards the light post.

Elias had never seen such bright blue eyes before. They were incredibly fascinating. However, the owner had his face bashed, bruises and busted lip and all.

“That was very rude of you! I should have been sleeping soundly already, but you came and intruded in my house. You should be sorry for what you did. Look, there’s dirt on my rolling pin. There will be no forgiveness for this--”

“I was only taking pictures! Look!” The man held out a camera. It looked high grade.

Elias snatched it from him. “I wasn’t finished. You’re very rude! Do not interrupt me.”

The man fidgeted on his feet. The cold had got to him.

“You trespass on our property then now you stalk me and my brothers? You have been a great pain to us! What were you planning?” The rolling pin made another appearance between them.

“I’m Adam. Adam Towers? I know you’ve heard of me?”

Elias continued eyeing him suspiciously.

Adam deflated, “I am a journalist. A lot of my colleagues told me that there was a story to be told here. I was taking pictures to show to you eventually and include it in the article.”

There was an owl in the nearby tree. It started making its presence known. Adam felt incredibly scared at that moment. The man had almost beat him to death.

“Hmm, you are a journalist you say? How good of you to feature us in a story. We’re very famous in the island, even back in Copenhagen. But mostly, I’m the one who gets the interviews. Yes, you see I get all the attention the media wants.”

Adam gulped before inching away. “I could get the camera and start making the article.”

“I told you not to interrupt me. Now, as I was saying, I am very famous and I would not want yo to feel offended by my behavior. Let me invite you inside for coffee. I make the best cup in Denmark.”

“I...I...”

“Come along. I have plenty and you’re lucky I’m the one you met. All my brothers are ignorant with fame. I’m Elias, by the way.”

Adam felt dumb as a hand steered him towards the sanatorium’s front door. “I’m Adam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not betaed
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @itscoldrust


	3. Will/Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed. Forgive me! If you want to talk about anything, hit me up on tumblr!

The power had been out for almost half a day already. Twilight had already arrived, seeking out the bright and lively. The cold winter night was looming close.

Will had himself curled up with a large woolen blanket. Earlier, when the sun was still high up, his husband went to the nearby town to do grocery, but before he was able to leave, he got distracted with a handful of Will and his irresistible charm.

That was why, late in the afternoon when Hannibal still wasn’t home, Will took his husband’s task of wood cutting to start a fire that would last through the cold night.

The fireplace crackled, light flooding the living room. There was only the sound of his own breathing and the steady burning from the fires that accompanied Will. Uncertainty crept up his belly.

He couldn’t have shook his head faster. What was he thinking? Hannibal was amazing, the police wouldn’t know where he was even in plain sight. He was too clever.

Closing his eyes, Will leaned back against the couch and sipped from the mug in his hands. Hannibal had thoughtfully made a large pot of hot chocolate. Christmas had made his husband softer, realizing that they were not individuals apart anymore but were individuals molded into one.

A smile crept up his chocolate-stained lips.

The front door opened. Will didn’t need to look.

“I’m sorry. The snow blocked most of the drive up. Will?”

Will melted against the carpets after he placed his mug away. “Living room.”

Footsteps padded against the hardwood floors, the unmistakable sigh was loud. “You’ll catch a cold.”

There were fingers in Will’s hair. He looked up.

“Not if you come here.” His arm pulled the blanket high, inviting him in.

“I still have to sort our food.”

“I can help you. After this.”

“If you insist.”

Hannibal held the mug farther away from them, slipping into the space Will provided next to him.

“When did we lose electricity?”

Will pressed his lips against Hannibal’s, warming the cold.

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, his smile shadowed by the roaring fire behind him. Instead of using words, he leaned towards him, chasing his lips.

The electricity could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal as a cute baby dragon. That's it.

97\. Danger (Will/Hannibal)

 

The kingdom was quiet that night. Even the birds that roamed the skies in the dark were silent, waiting for their opportunity to sing their hymns.

Will sat on the edge of the fountain. The courtyard was creeping with fog from the early winter cold. It brought goosebumps to his skin. Rubbing his hands together, he curled into himself and leaned himself on his knees.

He longed to have a moment of peace in the palace. There were lots of events and get ups he needed to attend to now that he was to be appointed King. He wanted to take over the throne, eventually, but the death of his father dampened his dream of helping the kingdom.

Something slithered on the back of his neck. 

Will jumped.

“Who’s there?” He widened his stance, assuming a fight position. His eyes scanned the garden beyond the fountain and the bushes behind him. All he saw were the bright lights littered to bring life to the place at night.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Will pulled out his sword from its place on his hip, “I dare you come out from the dark. Who are you?”

A large mass of shadows moved on his left. Will’s sword came down in a big arc.

Perplexed, he only met air as resistance. He turned behind him and looked for movement.

A shrill cry came over from the bushes. He sauntered quietly towards it. There were rustling in the hedges, and the flowers started coming away from the leaves. The cries continued. Will crouched and pushed the branches away from his sight.

A small dragon lay on a heap of leaves and branches. Several bright red cherries were scattered around it and some were splattered on it mouth.

Will sighed and sheathed his long sword. He reached down and stroked its head, “You scared me, Hannibal.”

It chirped before leaning its head against Will’s fingers. Soon, it finished the rest of the berries and made noises towards Will.

He stood up and kept the bushes spread open for the dragon to climb through. As it transitioned to solid ground, the creature had changed itself to human.

“All I want is to see you happy,” Hannibal wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “I seek to give you joy and ease your mind and conscience.” He turned towards him, holding out a hand.

Will reached out and entwined their fingers. Leaning close, he nodded. “I was frightened.”

“I offer no harm, you are my mate,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s curls. He wrapped an arm around him and made them walk back towards the fountain. The water continued to splash and froth in its basin.

They sat.

“My scholars tell me that dragons are to chose only one mate for the rest of their lives. What will happen when I pass like how time leaves us?”

Hannibal tucked Will against his chest. “You are not to pass like these meek mortals. You have a gift, darling. You are a gift.”

“But the attention for a gift expires. There will be new gifts to be offered, to be opened.”

Hannibal cupped Will’s cheeks, framing his cheekbones. His stare was electric.

“You are a gift to be opened time and again. You are my mate to be cherished till I fade from this world. Have you not felt it through our bond?”

“Being part dragon does have its inconveniences too.”

“In time, Will, in time you will have the opportunity to feel what I feel. Think what I think. Feel what I have for you.”

Will settled his ear to Hannibal’s chest. His heartbeat was steady, anchoring him in the present.

“You are danger. You are fire, and you’re mine.”

“Only yours, darling. I will be here when this kingdom falls.”

Will leaned back to sit straight. He planted his palms on Hannibal’s thighs and kissed him. 

“I will be here, watching it all burn down.”


End file.
